Mirror's Edge
by Aeius
Summary: Part-time working student, Eren Jaeger, happens to live a normal carefree and busy college life. Until a most fateful encounter follows, stirring up some unfathomable memoirs. Modernized!ReincarnationAU.
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

**Shingeki no Kyojin**

_Pairing: Levi x Eren Jaeger  
__Rating: M_

_**Summary:** Part-time working student, Eren Jaeger, happens to live a normal carefree and busy college life. Until a most fateful encounter follows, stirring up some unfathomable memoirs. Modernized!ReincarnationAU._

**A/N: **A little introduction about this would be a must-read just to let interested readers know where this story will be going. As summary says, this is a reincarnated story that dwells in the era of the 21st century but expect that there will be historical flashbacks (mostly based from the manga/anime) occurring in further chapters.

For the characters, I'll be debriefing the others in a slow pace since attempting new characters would take me some time to grasp them so I'm sorry in advance for that but I'll try my best. I might try and add a few pairings so we'll see how it would go.

And like I mentioned, this is greatly focused on Levi and Eren. Also a little heads up, I really have no clue when it comes to international school system so I decided to stick with my local college and others. I've been so anxious and excited to work on this so I hope this would be worth it.

Hope you'll enjoy reading!

**Edited (7/17): I've rated _Mirror's Edge_ to M since FF dot net apparently deleted my story with a warning of "Story Not Found: Code 1" for no damn reason. I've also decided to stick to my old writing style for a change of pace and I had to rewrite this twice because I accidentally (_stupidly)_ closed the file without saving sobs.

*I took the time to edit some of my chapters, thank you to my friend, Zeriku, and Suave Asphyxiation for the necessary corrections.

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor its characters except I still claim a piece of ravioli.

* * *

_The sky was painted in orange, bordering on red, mirroring the hell that was underneath it. Fire feasted upon the shattered remains of houses while people scattered about in panic, their thunderous footsteps were accompanied by their high-pitched cries. Despite every single one of them going in different directions through the narrowed alleyways up to the open streets, they all had a similar goal: to find their own escape. But no matter where they will go, there is no escape from their maddening world encrypted as hell._

_Panting harshly, a ten year old boy frantically dashed down the road, silently telling his short legs to move faster. He paid no attention to the scene of carnage that has replaced his hometown, ignoring the bodies of those he once knew. He heard the cries of those mourning for their lost family and friends, but he couldn't stop and mourn with them, for he ______wanted to make sure that__ his house was still standing and completely unharmed from the huge impact._

_He chased away his unruly imagination to calm his anxiety. __As he turned at the last corner of the street..._

_"No," The child's voice quivered in fear as he dropped onto the ground. His muscles ached as he gave one last push with all his strength and continued toward the demolished cabin, his one and only home._

___His head throbbed against the strange sensation as the scenario before him suddenly shifted__. Upon realization, _both of his hands were positioned under a broken wooden pillar. With all his might, the boy pried to hoist up the obstruction, however, the extreme weight of the log didn't budge in its place not even an inch.

_Grimacing, he exerted himself to lift the heavy wood while t____he sharp splints carved in deeper into his fingers. But __the boy deliberately ignored the pain. __He really had no clue on what was going on around him. The only thing he knew was that he was trying to save something- no, more like, somebody._

_Frustration and anger boiled inside him as h__e held back the tears from streaming down on his face_. At a distance, he could hear the vibration of angry bloodcurdling roars and in came stomping of large footsteps. A bad sign, he thought in instant panic.

_An invincible strong force interrupted his attempts out of nowhere as it started to pull him away from the ruined site._

_"H...Wait-!" The child screamed, prying himself off its tight grasp, "What're you doing?! Our..."_

_"...You must stay alive!" Loud faint words of a woman pleaded for him to hear. The boy looked up at the fallen building until he spotted an unrecognizable image of a person. _

___"Please don't..." _

_It was pretty clear that the message was addressed to him._

_And by the sound of her cries, hope was at a loss for her. _

_He was sure that she was definitely scared._

_"Don't leave me..."_

Greyish blue eyes snapped open as he jerked into sudden wakefulness. A teenage boy rose up on his bed with hair tangled in a distraught bed hairstyle. _That. That was strange_, he thought as he ran a hand over his face to his messed-up hair.

He breathed out a sigh. Transfixing his gaze towards the right side of the room, a clock dangled. 7:25 in the morning, it read. "Great..." He bemused out a lazy groan, lying back down on his ruffled bed with its white sheets and blanket disheveled in a crude clutter.

It was too early for him to get up before his alarm triggered off. Sluggishly rubbing off the drowsiness from his hazed eyes, he was obviously not pleased at his uncalled for wake-up call. It was the strangest dream. And not, the pleasant kind. The boy tried to recall on what it was about but to no avail, the memory of it fluttered far off somewhere in his subconscious.

To be honest, he was sort of relieved that it wasn't real and just thinking about it was completely pointless. After all, it was only nothing but some weird fantasy.

Breaking off the brooding silence, his phone rang from his small bedside table. The alarm was an incoming call since his ringtone of choice was an upbeat song of a well-famed band. He shifted to reach for it before the ongoing chorus ended (_Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterd-_), "...Hello?" He lazily greeted his caller, not bothering to check on the contact details since he already knew who it was.

"Morning," The boy restrained a dreary yawn but failed to do so, "I could tell you just woke up from a good sleep."

"Mornin' to you too," Again, he gave another yawn, " I wouldn't say it was a good one though."

"Having nightmares like a little child? How very grown up of you." He could imagine the gleeful face on the other line as he rolled his eyes. "I called to check up on you and I also managed to leave you some food in the microwave so just heat it up a bit if it got cold."

Transferring the phone to his left, he sat on the edge off his bed then stood up. "Thanks," He replied, strolling across his usual unkempt room to the hallway, "But I'd seriously appreciate it if you'd stop treating me like one."

Wandering through the narrow hall, he made his way to the kitchenette. "I'm just making sure nothing bad happens to you." On the kitchen counter, he leaned an arm against it and pulled open the little microwave door. A quartered portion of sausage and egg casserole for breakfast was waiting for him inside."You made this?" He gestured, bringing out the meal.

"I spared my free time to try out a new recipe that I recently came across on. It wasn't really that hard," He withdrew a fork as he opened one of the kitchen drawer. "Although, it's not quite what I expected but I wanted you to take a taste-try."

He sliced a small portion of the meal then brought it close to his mouth and began to eat it, "Do you like it?"

"It's not that bad," He commented back through hungry munches. Once his morning feast was done, a satisfying grin grazed upon his lips, "It's actually quite delicious...I like it."

There was a soft chuckle of embarrassment emitted from the other line, "Guess I'll have to whip up some more then." Before he could continue their conversation, he heard some slight shuffling sound and a muffled voice at the end. "Hey, Annie and I are heading off for our morning class so I'll talk to you later then."

"Alright alright, later." He replied, knowing how it was important for the person to be on time. With that done, he earned himself a quick goodbye from his caller and they both ended the call. His phone was now left on the counter.

The empty platter was briskly disposed in the kitchen sink along with the other unwashed dishes and utensils. Beforehand, he did plan on washing them and if he didn't start on them sooner, he'll be scolded for that. He retraced back his steps down the hall but instead of his room, he headed for the bathroom. Guess it was about time for him to get ready.

Today, twenty-year old Eren Jaeger claimed, was going to be a long, busy day.

* * *

**A/N: **Eren's finally introduced (not much) so in the next chapter will be more about himself, college life and more characters. I'm sorry for such a short start and if any of the characters are not really in character. I'll work on the next one soon so to be continued!


	2. Chapter 2: In This Moment

**Shingeki no Kyojin**

_**Chapter 2 of Mirror's Edge**  
Pairing: Levi x Eren Jaeger  
__Rating: M_

**A/N: **Chapter 2 of Mirror's Edge is finally posted! So yesterday, my friend and I practically discussed about how the story will go. The ideas we came up with really got us both excited so I was eager enough to work on this chapter.

If anyone has any questions in regards about this story, I'd be happy to answer them but I'd prefer to keep the main plot of the story in secrecy. Thank you very much for reading and enjoy!

**Special mention to my friend, Zeriku for the help.

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own the characters nor Shingeki no Kyojin and more ravioli.

* * *

After having breakfast and a relaxing ten-minute shower, Eren checked himself one last time on the bathroom mirror. He straightened out the sleeves of his dark green-olive shirt with a black vest over it. His preference for fashion was not the flashy kind or easy on the eyes type. Eren would usually stick to clothes that he'd be comfortable in and the simple outlook to go with.

Darting inside his room quickly, Eren grabbed the sling of his military messenger bag that was hung on his desk chair. He opened it as he inspected for his usual belongings, hoping not to forget anything. One spiral notebook, a large stuffed pencil case, his worn-out wallet with enough allowance inside and lastly, the keys to his apartment. Everything seems to be in order as he closed it and left his untidy bedroom.

Eren Jaeger. He's currently a twenty year old college student who's majoring in the field of arts. He practically lived all by himself in a well-rented apartment. His parents were deceased; his mother tragically died after Eren was born, as for his father...he left two years ago, and since then, Eren had seen hide nor hair of him.

Life, so far, was good, though.

Being alone has its cons and pros though. His problem majorly revolves on money. Because of this, he had to undergo part-time job hunting and concentrating on his studies at the same time. He also had to save enough for his necessities (including the rent of his apartment and other important bills).

It was the second week of May. As soon as the front door was locked, Eren stepped onto the sidewalk. It seems like it wasn't that fairly hot outside. He took his usual trip down to the bus stop. Usually, it would take him about fifteen to twenty minutes. He could spare on being early today for his morning class.

He placed his hands in his side pocket while waiting for the next stop. The front of his converse shoes tapped busily against the cemented pavement.

_He gazed upon the view of the city below. All of the burden from his shoulders disappeared as he observed every detail of it. Eren felt at ease._

_If their city wasn't barricaded by these hundred-year old walls, he wouldn't need to compare themselves as mere livestocks. How he wish he could see more of it._

_The clanging of the bells from one of the towers broke off-_

Eren jumped at the loud squeak of the bus door, disrupting his train of thought. He ignored the odd look given by the driver as he made his way to the back.

Taking the second to the last empty seat, Eren occupied himself by watching the scenery outside the window sill. Hopefully, school might distract off the crazy daydreams he's been having today.

* * *

"So in the end, I basically turned down his offer..." The brunette said, folding up the sleeve of her red striped polo. With tanned face, her eyes playfully gleamed. She displayed a coy smile at the girl with long shiny blonde streaks.

"Still, why would you do that Ymir?" The one before her asked, crossing both of her arms. With her drawstring dress flowing from her side, her pout was quite attractive to look at (read: she's adorable). "I mean, it's alright that you rejected the poor fellow but that doesn't give you the right to kick him in the groin."

The tallest of the two stood up from her seat, casually draping an arm over the girl's shoulder. "Come on, Christa. Don't be like that," she drawled teasingly. "He was being a creep and if I didn't reject him, who else would keep a watchful eye on you?"

In reply, Christa rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't be so full of yourself. I have other friends besides you, like Eren, for instance."

The smile from Ymir's face faltered. Clearly dismayed at the friendly comeback. "You only consider me as a friend?"

Before Christa would answer her, the door of the room opened. "Oh, speak of the devil..." Ymir pointed out in exaggeration, finally releasing Christa from her hold.

"Good morning Eren." Christa welcomed him with her angelic smile, though it was quickly replaced with concern upon noticing the bothered expression in Eren's face. "Are you alright? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine Christa." Eren lightly waved his hand as he headed for his seat.

It had been two weeks from first day of college. Eren was lucky enough to meet the two; Christa, the first one to approach him easily, and Ymir, tagging behind with a frown.

"I...didn't get enough sleep last night." He lied, opposing the idea in sharing his weird dream. Not wanting to leave any sort of their bad judgment. "Well it looks like you two got here quite early." Eren brought up, hoping to change the awkward topic.

Reluctantly with a shake of her head, Christa went along with it while Ymir simply placed her arm on the other girl's shoulder. "Ymir here," She nudged her head at the person beside her, "Insisted to eat somewhere for breakfast."

"We didn't have anything decent to eat back home." Ymir explained dully, not willing to explain the story further, "But hey, at least I still treated you, Chris."

"And I do appreciate how much of a gracious host you were." Christa commented charmingly, pretending not to hear the gullible nickname.

Raising a brow at both of them, Eren tried to suppress his self-amusement to a grin.

It turned out that Ymir and Christa have been schoolmates during their sophomore- highschool years. To put it simply, it was no wonder why these two have been at each other, in a good way, since the very first day of their course. Curious, he even asked them if there was like a special something going on between them. There had been obvious closeness and not to mention the dangerous hints that Ymir beckoned on Christa. In reaction, Christa frustratingly denied (in a reddened face) that they have "a thing". From the sidelines, Ymir silently smirked.

As the three resumed their casual conversation, Christa questioned them if they studied for their quiz. Having good standing in the class list, Eren didn't forget while Ymir, in reply, casually shrugged her shoulders. By this, Christa wasn't pleased and blindly suggested that they should review their notes. After a round of questions and taking turns in explaining (co-op'ed by: Christa and Eren), their professor for Applied Mathematics finally arrived to class on time. Everyone returned to their respective seats, as well as Christa and Ymir. Christa bade a goodbye and good luck wave to Eren.

Their teacher greeted a pleasant good morning to everyone then it was about time to start on business. Surprise, the class gets to have a special long test. And she expected that majority of her class did their homework so there's no doubt that they'd find it hard.

Of course, not one from the class responded.

* * *

The afternoon school bell rang. Looking at the time on his wrist watch, he noted that two hours had already passed. Guess it was about time to dismiss these brats. Except for those he caught looking at each other's test papers. Those sneaky bastards wouldn't get pass him.

"Alright you're all dismissed." He declared to those in the room, keeping his tone monotonous. "Except for the ones I gave detention to," he sternly added, stern gaze not leaving his class. "You are to write an incident report and deliver it to me in the faculty after."

No one in the room stood up except for the man in front.

As he composedly headed toward the door, he shifted back a menacing glare at his class. "Under my class, I expect proper conduct of behavior next time unless you are all willing to suffer the consequences."

* * *

**A/N:** Evil cliffhanger. Sorry I just had to end it there and no, if you're thinking they're in the same school. I do appreciate for those who will leave reviews (love the fave and follows) but it would be a great help so that I'll know if the story or characters is/are alright or needs improvement and also my writing (I'm still horrible at it so I'm really sorry about that).


	3. Chapter 3: Wings of Freedom

**Shingeki no Kyojin**

_**Chapter 3 of Mirror's Edge**  
Pairing: Levi x Eren Jaeger  
__Rating: M_

**A/N: **Chapter 3 posted. A lot of good things (so many distractions) happened to me in these past few weeks which would explain my inactivity for this fic. I guess this deserves a celebratory update, don't you think? I'm still waiting for a few updates from the manga since I'm still curious about the Titan's historical background so I still need to do some rewatching and more research. Anyhow, no point in delaying this further.

Here, we go then. Enjoy kiddies~

**Disclaimer: **I do not have the right to own SnK nor its beloved characters.

* * *

It didn't take long for him to step out of his last class after properly addressing his dismissal. Ever since this morning, his sour mood had turned in for the worse. Not that one, except for his co-workers, could tell from his impassiveness. He absolutely hated it whenever those pests would get on his nerves. If only they knew how hard it was for a grown thirty-year old man like him to suppress over a cup of coffee.

His walk strode into a fast one as he went further down the corridor. Throwing in a bit of eye contact at some students who were loitered about in the hallway. Few greeted him eagerly while some scurried away from his sight, achieving the title of "the one-man terror". A petty stereotype didn't matter to him, anyway.

What actually mattered was to sip some brewed caffeine.

Once he entered the faculty room, the place was busy as always with everyone doing what they were supposed to do. The air inside blended the stench of massive paperwork and print-outs along with the familiar scent of coffee. It's just what he had been craving for as he went straight toward the open lounge section.

"Hey there Levi!" Greeted from one of his long time co-workers, Hanji Zoe, with an earnest smile.

"It would've been better if you'd address your honorifics properly, Miss Zoe." He emphasized the last part boldly, paying attention at the cupboard before him while intentionally ignoring the brunette present at his side.

"I'm not one of your students." Hanji argued, watching the man rummage the cups inside the cabinet. "Is it just me or does my gut seems to inform me that you're in your off day today?"

"Hanji." He cuts off, sternly looking at Hanji. "Where is my mug?"

"Oh gee...uhm, about that," Hanji began nervously, placing at each other with her two index.

He caught the fallen look over his colleague's face. Somehow, he knew that she intended on hiding something from him. He wasn't willing to beat around the bush. Nothing could ever come across his sharp suspicion. "...I may have accidentally," Hanji hesitated before she continued, "well it was really unintentional since I didn't expect it would get in the way, but..."

"You broke it, didn't you."

"I'm sorry Mr. Levi! I'll pay you back with a new one using my month's salary!" Was her instant reply while bowing her head in apology.

The only thing he could do was sigh dejectedly at her outburst. Looks like his delicacy for fresh coffee would have to wait.

"Levi..." His name being called was the moment he noticed a tall blonde-haired man approaching them casually despite their bickering session. "Ms. Zoe," the blond addressed to her with a curt of his head.

"Erwin, what'd you want?" Levi asked warily, his eyes not leaving the newcomer.

The composed man smiled in an inviting way as he said, "I was hoping if you'd like to accompany me at the usual joint."

Levi took the hint in his invitation. He inclined his head toward the door as a sign and without a word, he trailed towards the back door of the room while Erwin followed suit.

As the two left, Hanji breathed out a relief. She managed to dodge the bullet, courtesy of Erwin, and she'll definitely have to thank him for that later. For now, she needed to save up for a sorry gift.

Both of them decided to secure the cornered perimeter of the parking lot as soon as they left the facility. That way, no one would bother them. Levi motioned against the brick wall behind him, crossing both of his arms and casually leaning his back. Erwin copied him and started to reach for something in his pants' side pocket.

"I thought you were against those things Erwin," Levi started, signaling at the cigarette stick in between the said person's fingers.

"I was," Erwin replied, bringing it to his lips then igniting his lighter, "But you know how busy we get in this time of month." He keenly offered the open pack at Levi.

Levi measly gave a disgusted look, "No thanks. I wouldn't be caught dead with something so disgustingly filthy."

Erwin laughed inwardly at his straightforward refusal, "I figured you'd say that." He inhaled from his cigarette then coolly exhaled the smoke, "I heard about your well-famed terrorism in one of your class."

Instead of answering him, Levi kept the silence between them.

"Were you thinking about quitting this job?"

"...I was actually pondering," Levi declared back, mindful of how easily Erwin could read him most of the time."My service here isn't really working out for a good benefit."

"Hm, I see." Was Erwin's only response. He took another huff on his cigarette then out came the vapor from his mouth. "Well if this place isn't really working out for you." He gave Levi a friendly pat on the back. "Know that I'll give you my full support in whichever decision you choose."

Levi thanked him with a silent glance.

* * *

Finally out of school, Eren hurriedly headed for Trost avenue. He excused himself awhile ago from hanging out with his two classmates since he had found a new job. The vacant position had a good proposal along with its fair salary and in regards to personal issues, such as being a working student. Also, Eren will get to receive special discount and some of those seasonal freebies that the store might hold in the future.

Christa expected him to treat them out as soon as he was stable at work. Naturally, Eren made a promise.

A distance nearby from his school was a little coffee shop and this would be his new working place. Eren pushed the door to open, making the bell from above the doorway to cling.

"Ah Eren, so glad you could make it!" Hannes, his soon-to-be boss, readily welcomed him from the store's counter.

Eren moved in closer toward the counter, "I'm sorry if I'm late. I just came from school," he apologized. But Hannes simply dismissed it off in a wave.

"It's fine. We could really use a hand right about now so I hope you don't mind if you..."

Eren immediately straightened up his posture, "I'll...I'll start right away!"

A heartfelt laughter bursted from his boss in reply. The man highly appreciated for Eren being frank and so eager to start. "You could leave your belongings at the back." Hannes lets his thumb point at the swinging door behind him, "Grab yourself an apron and just do exactly what we did during your orientation."

Not an hour has passed and the coffee place was crowded in no time. Eren had no trouble in his tasks; from picking up finished plates and silverwares to taking everybody's order. Although, Hannes wasn't kidding about needing more help.

Sasha Braus, one of the shop's full-time worker, approached him. ""Do you mind taking this food over there, Eren?" She gave him a filled tray. "I need to take over the cash register."

"Uh, sure Sasha." Eren took the tray from Sasha, smiling at her when she thanked him then instructed to deliver it at one of the tables.

He side-stepped away from her. First day in this job was doing alright for him. That is, not until he unexpectedly collided against another figure. The only things Eren could focus on were the earsplitting crash of plates and the disgruntled look of the one he bumped into.

"Hey! Watch where you're going Jaeger!" Another one of his co, Jean Kirchstein, yelled. His anger was apparent, Jean obviously not caring those who were inside the store.

From the moment they locked gazes during orientation, Eren considered Jean as one of those guys. The kind of person that Eren wouldn't get along with. Propping himself up from the floor, Eren apologized at some customers then faced Jean with indifference. "Jean, I'll clean this up and let Hannes take away our month's paycheck. Why don't you go and retake..."

"Woah wait," Jean intruded rudely, not allowing for him to finish. "Who are you to talk into giving me orders and also 'our month's paycheck'?" He grimly added, signaling glaring daggers at Eren.

Eren's fists clenched firmly on his sides though it ended soon as it came when Hannes intervened before it escalated into something more. He deeply extended a quick sorry to everyone and indicated for them to go back to what they were previously doing.

After having a word to his two employees, Hannes urged them to dim down their sparked rivalry in the meantime because he didn't want any commotion and unnecessary disaster of the store's property. Wordlessly, both of them separated as they returned to their assigned errands.

Their boss called for Eren's attention, "I'd like to have a word after your shift, Eren." Eren swallowed the lump in his throat as Hannes continued, "Why don't you go and take over that table's order?" He requested, his tired voice raspy from today's work.

Slowly, he made his way toward the designated table. Eren tried to not despair over his probing thoughts. As the saying goes, bad things could happen to certain good people. He noticed the open laptop and a huge bundle of scattered papers across the table before him but he could tell that the paperwork were neatly aligned.

_The very sight of the branded blue and white emblem sent a wave of nostalgia crashing to him, and he saw a cloaked silhouette whose back was turned to him. On both of the cloaked owner's hands were weapons that left a trail of drenched blood. Eren weakly glimpsed at the green cape as it fluttered against the harsh dusty wind._

_Seeing it right before his eyes, this man assured that there was still hope as he wielded those blades of his in protecting them from harm's way._

_And most of all, it was the only impulse that granted Eren that he too could earn those wings._

The swift tap from the keyboards snapped him back, realizing that he was there standing-off awkwardly.

"Uhm, would you care for something you'd like, sir?" Eren asked, unsure whether it was alright for him to bother the customer from his own work.

No response was given. Maybe the man didn't manage to hear his question.

"C-Corporal?"

And apparently, that managed to convince the stranger to face him.

* * *

**A/N: **And so it begins. Pretty unbelievable that this chapter reached 2k+ words. Reviews are definitely a bonus like freshly baked cookies. Thank you once again for the undying love and support!


	4. Chapter 4: The First Meeting

**Shingeki no Kyojin**

_**Chapter 4 of Mirror's Edge**__  
Pairing: Levi x Eren Jaeger  
Rating: M_

**A/N:** It's been awhile since I last updated and I'm sorry that I left everyone waiting in the previous chapter. I've been trying to inspire myself to write and improve a bit so I do hope this would be befitting to everyone's expectations, even if in a teeny tiny bit.

I'm quite really happy with the number of readers this fic has gotten and I offer my hugs and thank you's. And I'd also like to extend a huge thank you to _lumoscaitlin_ for beta-reading this chapter. Hope you enjoy yourselves in reading Chapter 4!

**Disclaimer: **I still do not have the right to own Shingeki no Kyojin nor its characters.

* * *

"C-Corporal?"

Those words unceremoniously slipped past Eren before the gears in his mind wind to realization. Eren stood before the table, still dumbstruck, not expecting for the man to intently look up from the screen of his laptop then at him. There was a sense of calmness as he simply gazed back at the stranger's formidable look. The owner, dressed in a business-like suit and tie, had salient dark eyes and with lips fixated in a passive scowl.

Eren couldn't find himself to bring up the right words after uttering the first thought that came to his head. Not to mention, it was deliberately out of character for him to address so military-like.

"I-I'm sorry, sir!" he apologized, "I…I'll come back later for your order," Eren was about to turn away, feeling the tension become more awkward as it is.

"Hey, kid," the man called out.

It was clearly meant for Eren. Though, he didn't find it befitting for his age, him not being that young and all.

"The usual black coffee for me and," he added, lowering the lid of his laptop, "don't bother in adding those shitty brown sugars."

The sharpness in his crisp voice dictated an air of superiority and Eren could tell that this person certainly does not fancy on having a sweet tooth. He wondered if the man managed to hear what he said earlier, but then decided against it.

His beat-up Converse made a squeak against the tiled floor as he swooped past the counter. Eren started to work on the coffee, grabbing a porcelain cup from the dispenser and pouring the fresh black brew in it. He was a bit frustrated, unsure if the man was patient enough or not. And with a quick clean serve, the drink was finally settled on the table.

Eren served the order while his customer began to work on some laid-out papers with red pen in hand. The laptop was safely placed from a side. He didn't want to pry at someone else's work, but he watched in discreet over the red marked checks and X's on it.

"Have we met somewhere before?"

The question caught Eren by surprise as he turned to see the man, who had his sights already set on him with a raised brow. He held over the rim of his steamy cup and silently waited for Eren to answer him, taking a slow sip of his coffee.

"…No, I don't think so, sir." Eren said uneasily, addressing the last one in a nervous mumble.

His response didn't seem to cause any unusual reaction from the other, who simply stared back with no expression on his face, the corners of his mouth gesturing into a straight line. Eren didn't grant his gaze to meet the stranger's while the unnerving silence befell upon them.

"Do you need anything else, sir?" he asked hesitantly, deciding to shift the topic and attempting to reverse the situation back to normal. This was supposed to be his time to focus on his job rather than instantly slacking off and make long casual conversations.

"No, I guess not." the man said, leaning back against his wooden chair. He allowed himself to drink up the remnants from his cup.

After a restless afternoon, the bell let out another cling from the front of the coffee store. Most of the customers left, leaving the shop almost half-empty, but the strong scent of caffeine and smooth classic jams still retained in its ambiance. Day in and day out as they come and go, Eren considered it being part of an everyday routine of their busy lives.

Jean left awhile ago, much to Eren's relief, excusing himself to Hannes that he had to study for a major Economics examination the next day. On the other hand, Sasha and Eren were the only ones who stayed. Sasha was entrusted by Hannes to take charge over the cash register, her hands flicking and counting through the paper bills on how much they earned for today. It wasn't much, but the collected money so far was good. Hannes thought he could probably use it to his own liking (somewhere along the lines on stocking his can of beers back at home or maybe a bottle of tasty vodka). Sasha cleared off that smug look on his face with an underestimated frown.

"I think," she said, disposing the cash back in its registered safe. "We should add a little something in the menu. Something that's appetizing."

"Like what?" Eren asked, seeing the excitement sparkle from her brown eyes.

"Like, like...potatoes!" Sasha gleamed at them in pure delight. "Now, that should definitely count. It'd be worth in turning them into sweet and delicious baked potatoes."

"I guess," Hannes hummed, mulling over his thoughts, "That could work. I'll try to talk it over with the kitchen crew."

Eren, with a damp cloth, continued wiping off the dirt from the remaining messy tables and piling the leftover plates that were greased with oil or today's special tomato pasta sauce. The back of his right hand instinctively rubbed off the trailing sweatdrop on his forehead.

"Eren."

A light pat greeted his shoulder. He peered up to see Hannes was standing right next to him. There was concern in the older man's steadfast eyes. And Eren could tell where this small talk was going.

"I'm sorry about what happened awhile ago." He marked this as his third. Eren heard the soothing duet of bells and piano continued to play in the backdrop, but his eyes never strayed from his boss. "I assure you it won't happen again. You could cut off my paycheck for this week, including the next, if it's not enough to pay back the store damage."

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean to." Eren didn't expect for Hannes to brace him with a gentle smile like a father would proudly gesture toward a son. "What's done is done and I am sure that you are someone with honest-to-good intentions, so I'm willing to sit this one out from your record since it is your first day on the job." Hannes said, dropping down his hand at his side

"T...Thank you!" Eren offered him a promising smile and Hannes simply grinned, in return.

"Sasha," Hannes beckoned, catching the said employee's attention from the counter. "You and Eren did a good job so I'm willing to let the two of you leave early today. After all, being in college and working at the same time isn't quite easy for you, kids."

"Yes'sir!" Sasha said, giving him the hand salute jokingly.

"Oh, Mr. Levi." Hannes promptly addressed at the man who was the only one left inside the shop. It was the same customer that Eren accommodated with awhile ago. The man stood up from his seat, keeping his laptop and paperwork in its respective case. "Done with work already?"

The man solemnly nodded at their direction. The side bangs from his black hair fell over the stranger's unchanged penetrating eyes and pale facial complexion.

"Kid." Again with the childish name calling. Eren cast a glance at the figure before him, seeing that he was already by the door.

"You missed a spot." He keenly directed his head at the table right beside his own. Eren was sure he finished in cleaning that part.

The bell trickled a soft ring as the man left.

* * *

Levi had been swamped in his work for the week and the following next. There was just too much to do and too many deadlines to deal with. But despite being so preoccupied, he could still remember the young server's face at the coffee shop from yesterday. The look of the boy didn't falter easily from his deep thoughts. He stirred the small spoon in his cup fully mixing with the long black brew, diligently working on his subject's coursework and lesson plans for the day. He then spotted Hanji, at the corner of his eye, who was personally tending to the highly bizarre items displayed on her disorganized desk.

"Miss Zoe."

"Hm? Yes?" Hanji looked up from her side to Levi's speck-less and tidy of desk.

"Ever heard of a student named Jaeger somewhere in this campus?"

"Jaeger," Hanji repeated, pondering over the name in foreign fascination. She placed a hand under her chin and then eventually shook her head at him, "I don't think I've heard of it before. But the name does sound kind of funny though. Jaeger…_Ee-ya-ger_."

Levi tried to ignore her antics as he brought his drink to his lips, tasting the tolerable bitter taste of the dark liquid.

"So Levi," Hanji prowled herself by his workspace. A cat-like sneer encroached on her face. "Mind telling me who this Jaeger person is? Someone I should know?"

Levi darkened his glare at her, not liking that proud stupid grin she conveyed at him. He could tell she was coming up with some of her weird deductions. "It's someone that concerns none of your damn business."

She casually raised her hands in a defensive motion, "Sorry, didn't want to ruffle your feathers there, Mr. Grumpypants." He watched as Hanji returned to her chaotic table. Honestly, Levi hated it when people tried to intrude his own.

As he subjected himself back to his own brooding thoughts, Levi couldn't stop himself from pondering over the name ever since he first heard it. The kid, he didn't really know in person. But to his own annoyance, it didn't feel like it was the first time he came across something that was supposed to be new.

"Jaeger, huh."

He didn't quite expect to crave another black coffee for the fifth time.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for taking the time in reading this. I'd like to progress more on the relationship between Levi and Eren in a slow pace, before they'd get to be a loving couple coughandgetmarriedcough, so this story would take awhile.

And as much as I want to work on the next chapter, I wanted to let everyone know that I'll become busy by next month since I need to go back on my studies (again). I'm already a college graduate, so it's more like work-related, but we'll see if I can manage my schedule in working on chapter 5. Again, thank you and more RiRen love to you all!


	5. Chapter 5: By Day and By Night

**Shingeki no Kyojin**

_**Chapter 5 of Mirror's Edge  
**__Pairing: Levi x Eren Jaeger  
Rating: M_

**A/N: **I have mixed and strong feelings from watching this stupid great show. I think it's about time for mama Mikasa to appear and make it all better. Hope you guys'll enjoy!

Thank you to those who followed this story and special thanks to _lumoscaitlin_ for beta-reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not have any right to own Shingeki no Kyojin nor its characters.

* * *

The hand on his watch ticked away, in such a slow manner, much to Eren's annoyance and staggering patience. His back sank uncomfortably against the store's almost worn-out velvet couch. There were a few shopping bags slumped against his side. Eren thumped his sneakers along the carpeted floor, letting himself be preoccupied by the blasted music that blazed through his earphones.

"Well Eren, what do you think?"

He looked up in attention, barely hearing the voice as it was muffled through the ear-piercing sounds of his mp3 player. A fair-skinned woman stood before him, staring at him quizzically and waiting for his reaction with an outward gesture of her hand.

"It's fine Mikasa," Eren commented, pulling out the strings of his headset. The tone of his voice grew dull from waiting and roaming about in different stores.

"Fine," she repeated while playfully stretching out the hem of her blue dress. She twirled around to face the mirror as Eren just stayed on the couch, watching her in silence. He could tell that she didn't seem satisfied with the dress from the look on face. Without another word, she retreated back to the curtained stall.

A half-groan was drawn out of Eren's throat.

It was a typical Sunday. Eren was able to finish most of his schoolwork (majority of it was bloody essays) since he had classes tomorrow. He intended to spruce up the disastrous state of his apartment for the rest of the day until Mikasa dropped by his place, insisting him to accompany her in buying a few things at the mall.

Mikasa was a long time childhood friend of Eren. During Eren's preschool year, his classmates scampered around the classroom as soon as they were dismissed by the teacher-in-charge for playtime. Eren wanted to go and play with the others outside. He didn't mind pretending to be a giant robot that rampaged around the city. The tall towered buildings were made out of colorful blocks and its citizens were the dolls and action figures. The idea sounded quite fun as his imagination ran wildly inside his head.

As he was about to head out, Eren caught sight of the new face in the room. She seemed rather shy and quiet when she was introduced before the class, Eren observed curiously. Their teacher gently urged the new pupil, Mikasa Ackerman, to take any seat she wanted. Mikasa went for the back table that was located near the doorway. The teacher had announced that her family just moved in from another country and it would be the little girl's first time living in the city.

Mikasa didn't move away from her seat as she busied herself in coloring some scribbles in her notepad. Eren soon found himself at her side, hoping to shy away her loneliness with a friendly smile. After all, It would be more fun if there was someone else to play with him.

And ever since then, Mikasa and Eren became inseparable until high school.

Eren didn't seem so keen at her offer. He knew Mikasa well and her shopping endeavors were sort of...agonizing. Unfortunately for him, Mikasa eagerly came prepared since her month's saved allowance loaded up her wallet for good. She proposed a special deal to Eren that she would treat him out to any place he wanted. Money doesn't grow on trees, so why pass up the chance? Her eyes beamed brightly, confidently showing that victory was at her side. Eren went along with it, feeling slight regret as he gave in to her wishes.

Buying a few things, as if. Mikasa could've gone off and bought all of the stores instead.

Although, Eren never bothered to voice out his complains at her, telling her to stop and that he wanted to take a rest and go home. They were no longer crazy kids and that would be plain stupid and childish if he did.

"Sorry for making you wait, Eren," Mikasa apologized meekly, finally withdrawing out of the stall with a bunch of clothes cradled on her arm, "I think I'll stick to the black and white one." She probably meant the first dress she tried on when they entered the store.

Eren stood up from his seat. He concluded that women and shopping shouldn't really go together.

"Are you hungry?" Mikasa placed the chosen dress before the cashier, "We could go and pick a place to eat since I took up our whole afternoon."

The whole afternoon. No kidding. Eren scratched the back of his neck, "Sure, I could use a decent meal right about now."

After paying and finding somewhere that have a selective delectable lunch, the two of them chose a table and gave their orders to their waiter. Mikasa picked a haloumi tomato salad, adding in the extra garlic bread at the side. Eren teased her about going conscious with her figure. This earned him a light punch on the shoulder, but Eren slightly cringed at the spot where she hit him. Damn, the woman had a strong, hard fist. It was Eren's turn to give his order and he simply went for the agnolotti that had the creamy pesto chicken on it. They decided for red iced tea as their drinks. Their waiter took their menus and soon left after clarifying their orders.

"So, what's with the sudden visit?" Eren asked, taking a quick sip from his straw once their drinks were served first. A raised brow featured upon Mikasa's face, "You usually text or call me whenever you're coming over, Mikasa."

"Oh. It must've slipped my mind," Mikasa said, dropping her gaze at their table, "I've been really busy with school and being part of the student council covered some of my free time."

He eased himself against the covered chair, inching his glass to the side and allowed for Mikasa to continue.

"We were placed in charge for my university's 41st anniversary party." Mikasa reached for hers, holding the straw and stir the tea in a slow swirl, "The rest of the members, me included, have to deal with the preparations and assortments so our hands and schedule are mostly full."

"And I figured that's your reason for this shopping emergency," Eren deducted.

Mikasa nodded in reply, "You should come to the party Eren. I'd be happy if you did."

"I don't really mind but I'll see if I'm not busy at the time." Maybe he could invite Christa and Ymir to tag along with him. He'll ask them about it tomorrow.

"Here are your orders." Their waiter gestured as he arrived at their table, holding out the plates in hand then distributing it before them, "Anything else I could get for the lovely couple?"

Eren stiffened in surprise while Mikasa broke a soft giggle, finding it funny and interesting whenever people addressed them that way. For Eren, it was unnerving and really strange.

"N-No thanks and we're _not_ a couple," Eren corrected, fighting off the redness creeping from his cheeks.

The man looked at them, throwing a bewildered look at Eren's answer. He muttered his apologies to them and quickly retreated to serve another table. Eren shook his head shamelessly. He picked up his fork and knife and was about to dig in, but Mikasa was too busy enjoying herself in laughing. Her amusement wouldn't die down that easily every time something like that awkward would happen.

"Mikasa, how could you not be weirded out by that?" Eren gaped at her with disinterest. He didn't really like the nerve of some people jumping to conclusions whenever they were together. To be honest, it was kind of annoying.

Mikasa grabbed her fork then mixed thoroughly the greens and grated cheese in her salad. A comforting smile lingered on her lips, "I think it's cute."

"Mikasa."

"I'm just kidding, silly."

After the conversation was settled, they started in savoring their meals. Eren didn't find the food that bad. In fact, he actually liked the tasty meat stuffing of his well-shaped pasta, and even the garlic bread, which Mikasa discreetly placed on his plate despite his protests of getting full.

"So how's college doing for you?" Mikasa began after she ate a sliced piece of tomato from her plate.

Eren shrugged, munching on his chicken, "Itsh ffokay." He swallowed his chewed food quickly, "The essays are a pain in the ass though." This earned an agreeing smirk from his childhood friend. "I also got a new job by the coffee shop near our school too."

"Really?"

"My salary's fairly good and some of my co-workers are easy to work with." Except for the stupid bastard, Jean. "It's not really that bad."

"I see. That's good to hear," Mikasa said, casting a glance at him like she had been washed from relief, "But Eren…" She gently placed her hand on top of Eren's as a mother would to her child, "If you're having any problems, don't be hesitant to approach me, alright?"

Not sure if he should say something to her but he didn't pull away from her grasp. Eren shyly placed his other hand above hers. Mikasa watched as Eren's lips tugged innocently upward and she felt the sudden ease from Eren's unchanging smile. It was the same feeling she had when they first met.

A smile that showed he was someone who's trustworthy and a meaningful friend.

As soon as they were done eating, Eren called the waiter for their bill and he wanted to chip in for his order but Mikasa refused for him to pay since she did promised that it was her treat. Both being stubborn, it took awhile for them to lend out their cash.

In the end, Mikasa won over the argument.

During the ride home, Eren was able to talk about his newfound college friends and how he usually spent his free time on drawing in his sketchpad (sometimes during classes, but he earned a hard look from Mikasa when he mentioned this). Mikasa pulled her car to a stop once they reached the front of Eren's apartment.

"You want to take a look?" Eren asked, putting away his seatbelt, "I always carry it with me wherever I go."

"Sure."

Eren fished his sketchpad out of his messenger bag and passed it to her. She flipped open the first page that contained few sketches of a clear morning sky which followed some drafts on the park nearby, sandy beaches, a desert, forested mountains and other background scenarios. Fascinated, Mikasa admired every single detail and each piece drew her in greatly. It's been a long time since she last saw his previous doodles and this was a stunning improvement.

"You do really love to draw the sky." She found herself smiling at how realistic his created pictures were.

"That's very observant of you," Eren said, seeing the likeness that struck her but he should credit her for not being wrong. He reclined back against the head of his passenger seat, "It relaxes me whenever I get the chance to gaze at it. I could just lie or sit down and I would take it all in."

His eyes trailed heavily at the ceiling of the car like he could see pass through it then watch the dark blanket high above covering the remaining light of the sun.


End file.
